Frist Love
by Crimzon Beauty
Summary: Stan learns Craig is hurting himself and trys to figure out why! but is pinned between a shocking discovery! but also saddness at the end. This is side story of my other story Love Eterna *ALRIGHT! i re-did the spelling on this story which took forever . lol)


**(Hihi! this is a Side Story of my other story Love Eternal, which you would proudly find only under Kyle. This side story is about Stan and Craig, and how they fell in love and shared their first moments together in bed, but it also tells how they are in the other story. Remember if you want to understand it better then read my other story after this, thank you ^^) ~ This story contains Yaoi Sex scene (boytoboy love) if you don't like it then Fucken don't read xD!~ I don't not own south park lol**

First Love

Hi, my name is Stan Marsh. I am 15 years old, I go to South Park High, a freshman and I am ... Bi... yes that is right, you Fucken heard me I am Bi like boys and Girls! I have been Bi since I do not know I believe since Wendy, which makes me laugh. Who knew she could turn someone Bi? I bet she turned Clyde gay because he is always hanging all over Kenny.

It is a Thursday and I am sitting in History class listening, it is a Study Day, where the class can catch up on late or overdue homework. GAH! I hate homework fuck, I look over to Kyle.

His Red fiery hair is no longer a Jew fro.

It's a little straight now but somewhat also curly, He's super Fucken Skinny, pale white Skin, Freckles ha-ha He's Ginger caught up to him. Cartman makes fun of it like ever Fucken day which always pisses me off, well anyways He's eyes are a gorgeous dark Jade Green, he wear's Skinny jeans and convers and nerd shirts ha-ha! Cute.

I poke his shoulder with my pencil, he turned his head to me "yes Stan?" he whispered. I point to my work, "I need help" Kyle just looked at me "Stan, no! God I'm not during your work for you" he turned his head back to his book. The Jew boy does not need to finish or catch up on homework. Well of course, he is a Straight A Fucken STUDENT! I bang my head on my table. God I am so stupid! I put my head back up and I looked to my other side to the other person next to me, Craig Tucker.

He is asleep…

Craig Tucker, turned Emoish/Skater Boy, He still wear's the blue hat of his, he always wear a blue or Black hoodie, He of course smokes, he wear's Eyeliner which I think is sexy ... well I wear it too. In addition, no I am NOT Goth, I do shop at hot topic but I dress manly emo like Craig dose, but he wears skater shoes and I wear convers. Well anyways, I look at him more ... Oh my god... I have never notice how sexy Craig looks... I look at him more than I notice something on his arm, it was a red mark on his wrist, and I reached my hand to his wrist... I slowly move his hoodie sleeve up a little then I my eyes went wide ... cuts? Craig tucker Cuts himself? Then I see him staring at me with fear and anger in his eyes. I quickly pulled my hand back and looked away... I bite my lip, then the bell rang, fuck time for Gym, last class of the Day, soon has I heard it I quickly gathered my stuff and ran out before everyone could.

Oh, my god I cannot believe it... Craig Tucker cuts... I get to my locker, put my stuff in my pack back and head to Gym. I get to my gym locker room and just sit there and lean back against the lockers. I yawn; maybe I will just lay here and skip gym. Soon some kids come in getting dressed and heading out to the gym. I slowly close my eyes enjoying the peace. I feel so relaxed until I feel something or someone over me, I shout my eyes open and I face to face with Craig Tucker. Oh, shit he looks pissed off, I gulp "...I ..."

He slammed his hands next to my head and his face was right in front of mine "Craig ...?"

"If you tell anyone, it will be your last" I sewer I was about to cry, shut up I know it sounded Gay. I was scared, I pushed him off which made him go back into the lockers on the other side, I bolted up and ran out of the school to home I didn't even care about my pack back or coat I ran home.

I got to my house my dad was home, I ran inside ignoring him and locking myself in my room. I started to panic so bad I could not breathe... Then I felt my phone vibrate, I forgot my phone was in my back pocket ... I grabbed it and flipped it open. It was Kyle; I answered it "Hello?"

"DUDE! I saw you bolted out of school, what the fuck happen?"

"I just ... wanted to go home, I was bored" I lied.

"Bullshit, your lying tell the truth"

"I..." I paused, has I looked at the figure in my doorway. It walked in, closed my door "Stan? Hello you there?" I heard Kyle over the phone. The figure comes into the light, oh my Fucken god, its Tucker... "Stan Fucken answer me" I froze I could not move, oh my god he is going to kill me, he reached his hand over, grabbed my phone "STAN, what the fuck?" Kyle sounds pissed, Craig put the phone by his face "Kyle, Sorry but Stan can't come to the phone now" he soon hanged up and turned off my phone and dropped it, which did not break.

He moved close to me, he leaned over to my ear and whispered "Big Mistake pushing me away Stan" oh my god ... I shivered from that I started to back away ... he was following me, I soon big my bed and fell back on it. Then I see him kneeling over me ... What the fuck is he doing...?

"Craig... Please... I'm sorry..." he sits on me, I watch him pull of his hoodie, and I see his arms. A lot of cuts, I just kept staring at them "Stan, quite staring" I looked up to him. "Craig, Why?"

"Why what?" he looks deep in my eyes, "Why did you ..." I touched his cuts "Why did you hurt yourself?"

"Because I did..." bullshit not a good answer

"Tell me"

"Because I fell, like my life is shit and no one cares about me... I'm sick of it"

Why does he fell like that? "Craig that's not true..." "Oh really?" then tell me Stanley Marsh, tell me that's its not true, tell me I have love"

Love? Wait is he in love with someone. "Are you ... in love with someone...?"

I see him bite his lip, oh my god he is... who would turn him down or not even like him? Craig is Fucken hot. "Yes Me' am, but he is Straight" Wait he is Gay or Bi...?

"You like a guy...? Who is it...?"

"..." he muttered something, I didn't hear him. "What?"

"YOU!" he shouted at me. I widen my eyes in shock... "Me...? Why me...? And... I'm not straight..." I blush.

"Look at you Marsh, Fucken hot emo boy, wait what...?"

"I'm not straight... I'm ... Bi," I tell him. He leans down and kisses me, he is kissing me... I could not help it but I kissed him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and started to make out, our tongues dancing, saliva going down our chins. We pulled back to breathe "Stan... Fuck ..." He puts his right hand up my shirt; I wince to the cold touch. "C-Craig Wait... P-Please..." he stopped and looked down at me "Chicken Marsh?" He Smirked at me. "NO! I.. I just want my F-first time to be a S-Special moment..." he looked at me kissed my cheek "Alright" he gets up and puts his hoodie back on, he starting heading to my door "Are you leaving...?"

"Yup, see ya Marsh" WHAT THE FUCK? He left... What the fuck what that... Asshole!

It has been to week after that, and I had an ear full from Kyle about that Day, I told him it was nothing that Craig was helping me, I told him I fell and I rather blacked out. Which I hate lying to him, Craig has not even shown up for school that much... Makes me worry about him, Its Kyle's birthday tomorrow, and he's parents are taking him on a vacation. Therefore, I am going to be stuck alone...

"Dude do you have to go" I whined to Kyle.

"Yeah Dude, I'm Sorry, my mom wants me too, and I don't wanna argue with her, so I'm going"

"GAh! Man I'm so gonna be boring without you man" I look at him and I sewer I say him blush. "Dude did you just blush?"

"NO!" he soon left the lunchroom. Okay then ... Then I fell someone staring at me ... I look around... and I see two Smokey blue eyes looking at me, I blush and turn away, god why does Craig have to stare at me like that... I get up and started to walk out when I a figure stood in front of me, I blink "So ... Stan you wanna hang out?" my eyes widen, I looked away and smirked "Well ,, Uhm sure, Kyle's gonna be gone for like a week" he smiles at me... Wow Craig's Smiles are somewhat cute. "Good, the day after tomorrow then, kind of busy for the next two days" he's about to turn away "Wait" I grab his wrist I think a little too hard because he wince like he was in pain, I quickly let go "Sorry... Craig ... is you still doing it?" he looks at me and then looks away "yes..." with that he walked away from me. Why? ... I want him to stop...

Two days have passed, it is about 7pm and I am sitting here in my room waiting for something from him, then I get a text. I flip open my phone. Wait I do not know this number, I open it "Yo its Craig, here you ass over here, like now before I drag you ass here Marsh!" I wince at the text; oh in the fuck did he get my number? Pssh fuck, I get up put on my shoes and grab my Jacket and head out to his house. I remember where he lives, I get to his house and he's outside already "It's about time Stan" I jug to him "Well sorry, god and how did you get my number?"

He chuckle "Kenny, well anyways come on in" he grabs my arm and pulls me into his house, closes the door and leads me to his room. WE go into his room; I look around "Wow you still have Stripes?"

"Yup he is an old man" he sits on his bed, I walk over and I sit next to him "Craig... Why are you still cutting yourself...?" he gets up and closes his door and locks it "Because ... I just help me relive the pain in me" he sits down next to me and leans back on his bed. "Craig, what pain do you have? I do not understand... I thought you would have stop... because" I bite my lip in angry and hurt, then I was pulled down, I look, then I noticed I was on top of Craig ... Oh god I'm on top Craig "You're not the only reason why I did, there's other reasons Stan" for some reason I snuggled up to him and put my head on his Chest. I can hear his Heart beat "Craig, I don't want you to do it anymore... I hurt to see you like that..."

"I'm ... sorry" did he just say he was sorry...? I smile "please no more... if your parents found out, you would be put in a mental hospital and I know you wouldn't wanna go there would you?" I look up at him, he looked at me and shakes his head for a no, I smile at his... for some reason I wanted to kiss him... I leaned up and kisses his chin, I quickly moved up and covering my face. Shit! Can I be falling for him? Fuck! Damn it ... I see Craig get up and pull me and pulled me into a hold... He's holding me... I held him back then I was pushed back on the bed and he is over me "I can't take it anymore..."

I look at him 'C-can't take what?" then I felt him kissing me, I kiss him back "Stan... I want you so bad.." he leans down and starts kissing me again, I wrap my arms around his shoulder and I can feel him opening my legs open, I let him and he's there lay on me, I wrap my legs a little around his waist, we start to make out hardcore for a good 10 minutes. He pulls up and takes off my shirt and takes off his hoodie and shirt have well, I touch his wrist and I had a sad face, I grab them and I kiss them he soon leans down and starts to kiss me. Then someone starts banging on his Door "CRAIG me and your father are going out tonight so you and your friend watch your Sister!"

he flipped off the door "Okay mom!", he soon leans back down and he starts trailing kisses to my neck, I bite down on my lip trying not to moan "C-Craig... more" I wanted more.. I wanted him ... He soon started to suck on my neck also giving my love bites, then I moan escape my mouth, but it was a soft moan, He started to trail kisses down my chest to my nipples, he starts sucking on the them and pinching them. I moan in pleasure and I Fucken wanted more. He started to trail kisses down my tummy to the pants ... "may I?" I look at him and I nodded, I watch him has his undid my pants and pulled them off, I bite my lip, he threw them across the room, I pulled him up into a kiss, we made out but gently. Push his hips up and I start to undo his pants I slip them down which end to his knees, he got up and kicked them off and went back on top of me.

He soon went down to my boxers, "Wow some is happy down here" I look at him "S-Shut up!" I blush. He smiled and started to lick my bulge in my boxers, I moan. His fingers trail my waistline and pull off my boxers and I felt cold. I felt him lick my half-hard cock and started to suck me, I moaned a little loudly... I tuck off his Hat and started to Trail my fingers into his hair "Oh... God Craig..." I moan softly. He keeps on bobbing his head repeatedly. I can feel myself reach my peek , I moan a little loudly this time "C-Craig, fuck I'm gonna..." he started to deep throat me which made me go over the edge, I did a half moan scream "Oh Craig!" I came in his mouth. I can hear him swallowing it. He leans up licking his lips... "Dude what does is taste like?" I am blushing... he smiles "sour and Sweet" he leans up and then down and kisses me on my lips and I can taste my own come, he's right it's sour and sweet. We keep making out, I move my hands to his ass and cup them then I heard him moan into the kiss made me moan has well. I started to slid his boxers down, which he got up breaking the kiss and tuck them off and then leaned back down, placing his hands by my shoulders and started to rub up against me, I started moan. Oh god were dry humping! He leaned up and reached for his dresser, he grabbed a bottle of lube, he started squeezing it on his large hard cock, and I lick my lips. He hovers over me, "Stan... you ready?" I nod. He started pushing me in me slowly, I gasp in pain "Ow fuck" I shut my eyes tight. "You'll be fine, it's your first isn't...?" I nodded has he started to push in more. "Mine too..." with a shy voice.

Oh god he's all the way in. "Just tell me when to move" I nodded "Move C-Craig..." he started to push in me hard holding my legs open, I moan out in pleasure and pain "Craig.. Ahh!" he starts to push faster "Oh ... Fuck... Stan you're so tight..." he moaned out, I start to breath heavy and moan has slams into me even deeper, harder and faster.

I can hear smacking of skin against skin. He soon pulled out of me and flipped me over, "Craig?" he pushed back into me, holding my hips, I moan out loud has he thrusts in me per min, he's going really fast, "AAHHH!" he smacks my ass "Fuck STAN!" he keeps smacking my ass, I'm moaning with ever thrust he gives me "Oh god C-Craig more Fucken give it to me MORE!"

He starts thrusting even harder and faster, skin smacking came louder, I soon buck my hips back meeting his thrusts. "That's it Stan! oh god fuck!" he changes the angle of his cock and did a hard thrust, I scream has hit my sweet spot "Oh god CRAIG right there, oh Fucken god RIGHT THERE fuck Me there!" he grabs my hips tighter and starts slamming into me, I scream and moan in pleasure. He pulled out lays down next to me "Ride me Stan..." I blush and I go on top of him and kiss his forehead, I hover over his cock and slowly sit down on it, I bite my lip and Craig rubbing my sides and hips "That's it..." he moans out. I start to move up and down slowly... oh god it felt so good.

He grabs my ass has I move up and down, going a little faster. I moan over and over, then I felt him slowly pumping me, I bite my lip, I look down at him he's watching me has a I go up and down, I lean down still sliding on his cock, I kiss him and he kisses me back

"Stop..."

I stop ... he grabs my ass and starts to thrust into me, oh my god total bliss; he changed the angel... he hit my sweet spot and I went insane 'Fuck Craig right there!" I moan loudly and I bite his shoulder, I heard him moan and start thrust into me hard and fast hitting my sweet spot per second. I can feel myself about to climax "Oh Craig ... I'm gonna C-cum!"

I deep long moan, "M-ME too" he moaned out loudly, He soon turned us over putting my legs over his shoulder and he starts thrust super-fast and deep, I scream has a came all over my tummy and chest, I tighten around him and he soon did three hard vicious thrust in me and came in me... I scream out a moan...

He soon pulls out and drops next to me trying to catch his breath... "Dude... that was amazing..." he smiles, I turn facing him "Hell yeah..." I cuddle into his chest... "Craig what are you gonna do know...?"

He held me "I ... I don't know Stan..." "Craig..." I kiss his chest.

After that, we did two extra rounds of that hot sex. He did me twice and I did him once.

Three days had passed after that, and I am so scared... I am still in the closet about being Bi... I thin Craig feels the same way. That day I told him to meet me at the park... Still limping a little... Once I got to the Park, he soon showed up after me, we both looked around to see anyone, it was clear, we hugged and kissed each other. "Craig I'm sorry, I'm scared ..." He rubs my shoulders "Me too ..."

"Then what do we do?" I start to sob... "I don't know, do you think it's best if we just stay Friends and keep what we did a secret and forget about it?" I looked at him "You mean like it never happen...?" he nods "But... I don't wanna forget it... it was with you... with my first true love Craig" I say him smile and kiss me "I know, is it a deal Stan?" I thought about it, to be honest it was... so... "Yes... I agree Craig" we held each other into a tight embarrass and made out for the last time. We both went our separate ways.

Soon after that, Craig decide to come out has being Bi. However, it was too late... I was with Wendy..., which he was upset about but he soon forgot about it and went after the twitchy spazzy Blonde, Tweek. I then started to fell strange with Kyle... Can I be falling for my super best friend? He came out has being Bi when we were 14; he had the balls to do it I never did... until a certain Red Head Girl came into our Town.


End file.
